


captured your photo, captured your heart

by Hopestallion



Series: Exo inspired [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, mentions of MAMA 2015, photographer!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a photographer, who's doing a huge project. In which you photograph celebrities in their purest form, who they are, what makes them who they are. It's all to encourage the person who will see the photo-book, that those they idolize are just like them, people with a passion. Just having made it and that the you could do. You did these photo-books for each country, which brought you to Korea. Shooting EXO for the book, you meet Xiumin... and well you two are quite realistic about it, aren't you?</p><p>Kim Minseok/Xiumin x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	captured your photo, captured your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once again, i don't own the boys, just this one shot and whoever i invented to further the story. I have no idea if the real Xiumin would react that way, or any of the mentioned bands(members etc.) I have no idea of the entertainment and their regulation of how they deal with the photoshoots etc. Therefore it's PURE imagination
> 
> Next of, i have no idea how a photographers job works (i just saw a bit with friends, behind their scenes and from what my sister forced me to watch on Germany's next topmodel (though the photoshoots are amazing)   
> anyway   
> last but not least
> 
> English is my fourth language, so sorry for any spelling, gramma or punctuation mistakes.
> 
> xxx Lana   
> p.s.: please enjoy <3

Flashing lights, posing models and nagging managers, you were used to it all. After all you were the one who was in the center of the chaos, trying to coordinate different people and trying to have the best result possible. Your hands were currently working on the settings of your camera, eyes focused on the little display. Taking a few try out shots of people walking past, to test the settings. Before walking to the monitors behind you, to look over the test shots. Happy with your choice, you adjusted the lights a little more, with the help of your assistants. Before the manager of your days subject arrived, herding in a group of twelve pretty Korean boys.

You were new to the Kpop and Kdrama scene, had shot a few photoshoots for some, but other than that it was still new ground for you. Yet you had already made yourself a name in Europe and the USA. Maybe it was how cryptic you were about your background, people not knowing your nationality as there were many languages you spoke fluently. Maybe it was how you never answered any personal questions. How you did your work, submitted the photos, but never went any beyond that. Always the last after all the crew was out in the studio, always the first in the studio. You liked that, your life was not the center of your work, but your work itself.

This Photoshoot was a little different, you had assembled many actors and actresses, singers, songwriters, composers and bands, to create a book. Which you had done for every country you had been to so far. Could still remember some nerve wracking and demanding divas from the USA, over punctual Germans and sometimes moody Brits. It was all a little exaggerated in your mind, especially when you thought about long work hours and the amount of energy you had put into your work. But in the end all of them had had fun and you as well. That was your priority about your work, it was supposed to look real, like they didn't know they were being photographed. It was always a nice setting, started with talking and warming up, you never took pictures then. And once they were loose enough to joke around, even encourage their staff to act with them, beautiful pictures surfaced, that showed the more human and regular me and you side of the celebrities.

You had loved those who had gotten their assistants on the photo, their managers or even their cooks. Could still remember how Zac Efron had pulled his shy assistant towards the front, to give her a piece of the huge cake, because she was doing an amazing job. Lena from Germany had gotten her dance choreographer into the picture, because she thanked him the most for a beautiful choreography in her newest piece of work. And One Direction had gone all the way to get their whole staff in on the picture. You had liked the different books for their different themes. A few pictures were standard, to break the silly goofiness of the free photos, others were behind the scene shots and then there were those that were made for simple fun.

Prepared for Korea you had learned the language, to a degree that you could get your points across. You had also learned a few of the cultural aspects, in regards to politeness and of course how to react to elders, and younger people. There was a value in learning about other countries customs and how to step forward in it. It made you feel more at ease, when you knew you had done all you could, to respect the other person in front of you. And there was a very good saying that said “If you're nice to others, they will not have a choice, but to return the favor” obviously not always applicable, but still to be thought of.

The twelve boys you were shooting now, weren't your first Korean idols you were shooting. In fact you already had had the female and male lead of “My love from the Stars”, BigBang from the YG entertainment and BTS from Bighit. For now your experience had been quite great, so to speak. The actors had been nice and polite, a little shy on some photos, more daring on others. BigBang had actually surprised you completely. While they had been very polite and a little flirty upon arrival, they were 180° tuned on professionalism when it came to the photos. They had listened to the concept very carefully and had been enamored with the idea and had given it their all. The photos spoke volumes about their friendship, you were even daring to say brotherhood. As well as how comfortable they were with one another. It was always easier to shoot with more people, people you knew longest in your life, you had spent most your time with, to know how to react with them around.

The single shots had been professional portraits and each of them, had been asked to do what represented them. It had utterly surprised you how seriously they had taken it, how each of them had had a request to make and took it to heart. Especially having T.O.P ask for a camera to take a picture of you, while you were shooting him, had taken you by surprised. He joked about how much he liked art and that he always took pictures, almost spamming his Instagram with it. You sincerely hoped that people would appreciate the work going into that photo book, but with the devotion you had seen from the fans so far, it was a sure way to be a success.

BTS had been next and boy had they been a joy to have around. At first you had been wondering how people of their status could showcase their true selves like that, but then you understood them. They were an unedited version of themselves, purely what you saw was what you got. And that was also the concept they were holding up, be your pure honest self, nothing else. And you loved it, even when they had asked to blast their music through the studio while taking the pictures, had you simply asked your assistants to comply to the wish and get on with it.

Chaos was a good word to explain the photoshoot, they trolled almost everyone in the studio, danced to songs. Jhope even getting Jungkook and Jimin to dance girl-group dances with him. Some of the shots were also shots you had taken in between, practically behind the scenes. When the boys would simply talk with one another, joke around and wait for their next shoot. You liked those photos, because they simply showed, that once again BTS just were pure themselves. Maybe it was their “Rookie” status, their new-ness that made them this natural.

Anyways, your attention was now on the twelve man group called EXO. You didn't know much about them, just had heard one of their songs, known they were twelve and currently very popular with the girls and boys out there. Saying your “Hello”'s in well practiced Korean to the managers, bowing as you had learned. Your camera was still in your hand, while you lifted your body upright again and introduced yourself. “I'm (Y/N), I'll be your photographer for today and this experiment, as I like to call it. Now I have had many experiences so far that were right to incline, to let you know how it's going to happen.” the managers were a little nervous, you could see from their facial expression. Your Korean was quite good and you had no problem, to read, write or understand, however you were no native so if you made mistakes with words, you asked the people around you kindly to correct you.

”This photoshoot is centered on natural, which means nothing is going to be easy today. I know it might sound unprofessional at first, but it is important for it to be as much your true self as possible. That was why I had given the request for you, to bring clothes you felt comfortable in and that would represent you. As well as tell me what makeup and other necessities you would need for the shoot...” you stopped and looked at your assistant who was born Korean and had been with you from the start of your career. She nodded her head, looked down at her paper frowned and then walked over to you. Bowing to the people in front of her, she greeted them, before handing you the paper she was holding. Whispering into your ear, that there had been complications and you should remain calm.

Looking over the paper, there were many things SM had sent over that they wanted to be included in the photoshoot. Things you knew exactly were regarding the image of the boys, not so much representing them individually. “No...” your word made the managers look at you in panic, then your assistant. “I said beforehand, if they want this to work, it'll be my terms or nothing at all. YG had no problem with that and Big Hit didn't ether. I don't care how SM handles her usual clientele or how they believe things work. But it's either natural and unmasked or not at all...” you were stubborn, this photobook was your life work, it was to show the people out there. You are no different from those you idolize, behind each makeup and stylist perfected person. Was someone who cried, screamed, laughed and dreamed. It was to remind fans, that you had no patent right for these people's lives, you could not just dictate them or follow them blindly and endlessly. But to be as much a fan, as a possible friend, a supporter and admirer, while using their inspiration to find your own way.

”It's meant to show “You're no different than I”, what massage would I send. If I made staged pictures and had professionals do all this?” the managers were at a loss and you could see that the boys were uncomfortably standing around, understanding what was being said, but not what it meant for them. “Why not ask them...” you told your assistant and the two managers. “Why not have them for once make a decision...” taking a deep breath you let your tongue sweep over your dry lips. “I have photos on that computer I can pull up and show you. It's pictures of those who were before you here, I usually don't do that. As to not spoil your inner thoughts and wishes, to how you want to present yourself. However, maybe this will give you an idea, of why I oppose to your terms and conditions, that were **not** discussed beforehand.”

There was a long silence in which you took your time, to go and pull up several different pictures from the other shoots, also including older pictures from the European and USA book. “I want to have a look” the one that had spoken up, had dark hair and a dimple in his cheek, that deepened with the soft smile he had formed on his lips. His bandmates looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders, “It sounds like lots of fun and I bet the fans would like it too...” a murmur went through the group, as some of them voiced their opinions others just nodding their heads or shaking them. You couldn't care less, if they picked the photoshoot on your terms, they were very welcomed guests. If not? You still had several other companies and entertainments who were interested and quick to be called in after.

By now you were a used to a moving schedule, sometimes so fast even, that you'd barely have time to swallow sips of water. The band had gotten their managers into the discussions now and one of them was probably calling the company, from what it looked to you, with their phone at their ears. You rolled your eyes, maybe you should have headed the advice of your assistant and not contacted SM, it seemed to be filled with a load of problems. One of your editing assistants felt the tension in the room and asked wether it was okay to play music, they knew you loved music above anything else. And lately Kpop of course had been a big thing in the studio, with Idols coming in for shoots and obviously goofing around to their music genre.

You nodded your head and could hear the youngest of your assistants suggesting the BTS playlist they had made, during the stay of said band. You liked their songs, meaningfully written, good beats and obviously they could dance. Though sometimes you questioned wether Jhope's true love for dancing, wasn't centered around “Touch my body”. It had been easy to befriend the seven boys, especially when they had been that open and welcoming in their own way. You still couldn't make a picture of EXO, as your eyes landed on them, still mulling things over. You hadn't even noticed how you had started to hum along to the song that was being played. Noticing however how your staff was trying to imitate the dance of the band. There was no way, you'd let that opportunity to take pictures slip past you, when you could get beautiful behind the scenes photos.

They laughed and danced, while they waited for their actual work to start, while you took pictures of them. It was the reason for your team to be so loyal and follow you around the world. Because you had a tight grip on your work and it was professional, yet you never let them forget to have fun and be human. As long as everyone did their jobs to the best of their abilities, there was no reason to not have fun. “Do they do that often?” the question startled you a little and you almost dropped your camera, it was followed by apologies and bows. Making it almost hard to catch a glimpse of the person's face. “It's fine, I didn't drop it...” you told him and waited for him to lift his head.

The first thing you noticed, once his eyes lifted to meet yours, were his baby face and the interesting eye-shape. Sure they would be more common to be found in Asian countries, however they were interesting. His hair was dyed a lighter brown and styled in a soft mess, making you wonder if it was soft to the touch. He wasn't much taller than you, but much shorter than most of his band members. “I'm Xiumin” you nodded and gave him a smile, before remembering his question, “It's our way of staying happily at work? You know if you do what you love as work, many say you may come to hate it....” you looked lovingly at your camera, it was a very well used one. Not the first you had gotten, still a piece of memory to you. “However if we can keep laughing together, I doubt that it's true, that's why we keep blasting music and making fools out of ourselves...” you explained.

The music didn't allow for silence, nor did the giggles of your co-workers and assistants, yet you were wondering what he was thinking about. Before you could even attempt to ask the young man, who stood next to you and in front of the computers. His eyes moving over each single one and then to your face, he spoke up. “That's why you're doing this right?” you tilted your head, asking silently for him to elaborate. “There is passion for everything, some have the advantage of sharing their passion with the world. Others simply sit aside and admire that passion, maybe too afraid to attempt to step up for theirs. But if they see that their idolized people, those they admire, are just as regular as they are. It might encourage them to do it and break out of their shell?”

You were speechless, it was written all over your face and maybe it wasn't quite professional to gawk at your clientele but oh boy. He had nailed the idea of your photo-book down to a T. Your silence must have given him the impression that you were either offended or not okay with his speech, because he was ready to apologize again. However you stopped him lifting your right hand up, your left to your chin and pushed it up so your lips closed again. “Sorry had to pick up my jaw from the ground, cause you nailed it. That is the exact idea, which is why I can't accept your companies wishes for this...” you told him and he nodded his head.

Returning to his band-members they all stopped their murmuring and discussion, to listen to him. At that point of time you couldn't have known that he was the eldest and that he was well respected and loved in the group. You simply watched as he drove your point across and had all of the members agree, on whatever he had said. They called their managers over to talk to them and while the discussion looked a little more heated, than the one before. It was quickly over and 14 pairs of eyes were directed on you. “We're going to do it to your exact terms” Xiumin gave you a happy smile, which you couldn't help but send right back, with an addition you didn't even notice yourself. “I could kiss you!”

His cheeks heated up, coloring an adorable rose color. Which you missed, as you were too busy clapping your staff back to attention. The boys however didn't and were quick to tease their hyung, upon noticing his red face. You took the opportunity of your staff setting up, to snap a few behind the scenes pictures of the unknowing boys. Who were too busy with jollying their beloved Kim Minseok. The music was shut off to show that the work was about to start. “So the thing is easy.... The canvas is white, it's your choice what you do with it, I will snap pictures while you make this your EXO room... Before we do the group shoots and then the single shoots.” receiving a round of nods the boys turned their attention from you to the white Studio corner, made especially for them.

The utensils were the same as every other group before them had gotten, spray cans with different colors, acrylic paint, body paint, there was some powdery color that usually was used in Holi festivals. Thick markers and different sorts of fabrics and decorations to decorate the small box that had been set up for them. They formed a circle around the utensils, some of them grabbing cans, other's pens a few were playing around with the colorful ribbons and fabrics. You held your camera with both hands, right behind the line of light that separated the workspace of yours from theirs. Or as you liked to see it, their world from yours. For now at least.

It didn't take long for the playful ones to start wrecking havoc, you could totally see the culprits. They were three varying in size, one had sticky-out-ears, he was the tallest. The second one's lips turned up at the corners and he had high cheekbones. While the third had a box grin and sparkling brown eyes. Mischievously they had ganged up upon their leader and quick they were, with spraying him from head to toe with whatever colors and things they could get their hands on. By accident spraying onto another member, who then picked up one of the Holi powders to attack back. Hitting one of the yet innocent members and chaos was perfection. Your camera was constantly clicking, as you took group pictures, focused on several members and captured laughter, fun and brotherhood on an endless stripe of photos.

In between the photos you would check with the monitors and look for any more improvement. However the room and the boys slowly began to take on EXO's shape. Meaning that they had gone from “decorating” their members to writing onto the painted white walls, that had been put there for them. The tallest took the upper space of the wall and wrote things in a language you couldn't read, assuming it was Chinese. As you knew how Japanese looked like and could read Hangul, and it didn't look like either of the languages. Your eyes traveled from his serious expression, to another boy right next to him a little shorter, but not by much. Still seeming much younger somehow, how his eyes would look at the taller, confirm something with his eyes and return to his place on the wall. You soon found out that they were Kris and Tao.

The next people on your camera's lens were the kindhearted young man, who had vocalized wanting to see your pictures and Mr. High-cheekbones. They talked in a language you couldn't understand assuming by the sound it was Chinese, however you wouldn't be able to tell exactly. Before they dipped their hands into the body paint and made handprints on the wall. Some of the print got on the kindhearted one's nose, trying to follow his friends advice of wiping it off. He smeared more color on his face. High-cheekbones bent over laughing loudly, making the other's look over at them and laugh as well.

You liked that atmosphere a lot more and soon the mess came to a slow end, as they seemed to realize that they were still doing a photoshoot. Looking like some boys lined up for a scolding, they looked at you. But you couldn't help burst into laughter, there was paint and color everywhere. One of them was wrapped in fabric like a burrito, making you laugh even harder. “Oh my god...” you wheezed out, their eyes looking between one another and then they were laughing as well, in fact the whole studio was filled with laughter.

Haru your assistant, lead them to the showers that were a floor below the studios, so they could wash the colors out and change into their individually picked outfits for the single pictures and portraits. Giving you and your team enough time to clean up the mess and change the background for the single shots. Having the ability to be right there and work with your team, put your own two hands into this as much as you were contributing with your camera, felt rewarding to you. In the end you could say, /Yes, my team and I did this. We worked together on this/. For the single shots each of the members of EXO had requested something, that was special to them and specifically expressed who they were inside.

Of course it took the whole day to shoot and would probably take another day. It wasn't just the changes in the studio, to accommodate each of their personality, it was also the quality of work that had to be assessed. By the end of the day, you had not eaten a single bit of food, but drank almost four bottles of water. The last for the day was Xiumin and the others had agreed to leave for the dorms in taxis, seeing as their managers had to attend some meeting and each of them was finished in different time frames. There was no sense in staying at the studio and clogging up the back of the place. Making it harder for the assistants and staff to move freely.

”I'm starving...” you were quite frank and therefore, you let yourself fall back on your butt, after taking a picture from a crouched position. His eyes moved from the épée, which you had called sword at first, knowing better now. “Do you like Jjajangmyun?” he asked, catching your attention for the second time this day. “Never eaten it... We usually order chicken... which let me tell you, is the best chicken I have ever eaten in my life...” he chuckled, his lips forming into a smile, that had the right corner of his lips move up a little more than the left. “We should order it and you could try it. It's really good...” he stopped the rest of his sentence, or so you believed. Because redness was back in his cheeks and this time you noticed. His voice was a little shaky now and he was stuttering, which you thought was adorable. “I mean... i-if you w-want that... is...”

Most of your assistants had gone home and the few left included Haru, who could read an atmosphere if need be. She knew you to be someone, who'd rather focus on work, than the heart. So why not give someone the opportunity, to actually try and capture that heart? She didn't like the thought of an Idol doing that, as she had seen what some fans could do in their anger. However you were relaxed and he seemed nice enough, which was why she called your name. “(Y/N)-ya! I had enough jjajangmyun to last me a life time, me and the boys will get something else and return to the hotel. We'll take the subway, haven't done that in a while! Your keys are here...” she showed you where she put them, so you could take your car back to the hotel. While the other staff members that were still left, followed Haru's lead, they knew that there had to be a plan. And once they were out of the building and in the know, they made fists and pumped them in the air. “Fighting- Noona!”

”Well looks like it'll be just you and I enjoying jjajangmyun...” you smiled a little to yourself, not blind to your partners scheming, but wouldn't have said 'no' anyway. Xiumin was nice and you wanted to talk a little to him, as you had taken his pictures you had talked. But still this was without the camera between you, or any equipment to be adjusted. He took it upon him to call the delivery service and order for both of you. He said more than just jjajangmyun and you were sure there would be more food coming. However you just let him do for the moment, curious as to what would happen next. “But is it okay for you to stay away for this long?” you didn't want him to get into trouble with the management or his company.

”Junmyeon called ahead letting them know, that the photoshoot might take a while longer, as we are so many members.” you nodded, though confusion was still apparent, who was Junmyeon? You had shot all of their pictures so you knew their names, as you had named the files that way. Junmyeon had not been amongst them, wondering for yourself if it was one of the manager's names. Deciding to be your usual frank self, you simply asked him. “Who's Junmyeon?”, “Oh it's Suho's actual name.... the names we use in EXO are our stage names...” you knew so much, because when you had had BigBang and BTS in front of your lens you had asked them about the different names. Which they had explained to you.

It wasn't even ten minutes, but before you could ask him for his name, the door to your Studio was knocked at. The delivery guy had come precisely ten minutes after order, as they had promised on the flyer floating around somewhere. Getting up from the ground, Xiumin was quicker and had paid for the food, bringing over the food with the help of the delivery guy. “I could have paid for this, after all I made you stay longer...”, “I can't tell you how amazing jjajangmyun is and then have you pay for it... It was my idea after all...” he stopped your protest, to which you simply replied. “Next time I'll pay then...” it made him smile once again, making the young man wonder how you could do that simply with a few words. “Next time” sounded perfect to him, hoping there would be one by the end of the meal together. Wondering if you would want a “Next time” with him, not like he'd let you pay next time either.

Seated on the floor, as there was no real chairs for the tables and most of the equipment had been moved into the storage room. You imitated his example of how to eat jjajangmyun. Mixing the bean paste or whatever that was with the noddles, until it was distributed nicely. And then picking the noodles up with the provided chopsticks, eating away. It was super delicious and you let him know by the long pulled “Hmmmmmmmm” He licked the sauce from his lips and smiled at you, a smile that somewhat moved you a little, your heart skipping a beat. “So, Xiumin.... is that your birth name?” you asked, some artists kept their names as Jimin had from BTS or Jungkook. “No, my actual name is Kim Minseok...” he told you and you nodded your head.

Picking up one of the side dishes, eyeing it before sticking it into your mouth, you let slip beforehand. “I like Minseok better...” munching on the side dishes and the actual food, you smiled happily. Food always made you happy, food and sometimes booze did too. Just in normal doses, enough to have you tipsy, never more than you could stomach, or could cause a headache the next day. This day was probably meant as the official, blushing Minseok day, because he felt like he was doing nothing else but that. “How did you get into photography?” he asked, better to change the subject to something he was interested in and more centered around you than him.

”I think it's always been kind of a part of me?” your lips pursed, as you tapped the chopsticks against your lips, thinking of how you had gotten into photography. “Six years old.... my granddad gave me that old camera of his and … don't laugh okay?” you pointed your index finger at him, making him swear to not laugh. “he told me that it's a magic machine, that captures beautiful moments whenever I push the button... and ever since then I've been hooked on beautiful moments and the button” he didn't laugh, but his features softened, almost angelic like. You totally could understand how someone like him, could move a million girls' hearts. He was moving yours, with just the few moments you were in his presence.

”What about you? What got you into fencing?” it was something you hadn't seen before, for a musician to be into something as interesting as fencing. Sure there were many interesting hobbies, but she hadn't met anyone yet, who'd done fencing. “It is necessary to be calm, a quick thinker, also quick on your feet and precise... I like how it hones all your fine motor skills...” he replied, mouth full with noddles you couldn't reply anything, but a nod of your head. Minseok chuckled to himself, which confused you a little, not having noticed the smear of sauce at the corner of your lips. If this situation was a Korean Drama, he would have leaned forward and swept it away, something ridiculous would happen and it would either end in a kiss or a hug. But since it was reality, he told you, that you had sauce on your face. Coupled with your cheeks puffed form the noddles in your mouth, you had looked like a hamster to him. Getting a napkin you wiped the sauce away and scrunched your nose a bit. “Well hamsters are cute”

The food was finished and you shared the bottle Soju it came with, only giving you a slight warm buzzy feeling. You had tasted many alcoholic beverages during your travels and nothing so far beat pure Russian Vodka, in terms of knock out. Minseok seemed fine as well, you two deciding to finally leave the Studio and go home. He wanted to call for a cab, to take him to the dorm, but you stopped him. You were slightly surprised by yourself, as you usually never took anyone but Haru with you in your car. Always keeping business and private matters strictly separate. However he had stayed behind because of your work and then he had paid for the food, so it was only proper to drive him home. “Let me take you home... It's pretty late and I saw that one thriller movie? Where the taxi driver abducted people and killed them? Don't trust cabs anymore...” he blinked a few times, because the words had rushed out of you in one big swoop. But the smile you came to actually like on his face formed and he nodded his okay. How would you have known, he took it as a bit more time to spend with you, after all you weren't Edward Cullen and couldn't read minds.

The reaction to your car was always the same, people would flip their shit to it. Mostly the guys would whenever they saw you take Haru home. It was the perfect car to intimidate idiots who were being bad dates for Haru. You'd pull up with your Audi and it's tinted glasses, honk twice for Haru to get in and just make a lot of noise, before driving off. Let them be as green as the wicked witch of Oz. “That's your car?” he didn't sound unbelieving, just simply fascinated? And that was a first. Usually people would be disbelieving or even accuse you for having borrowed your 'daddy's car'. If they knew your dad was driving a classic, because he missed the old motors that much, they'd probably go grey in seconds. You liked fast cars, especially Audi had captured you with their design. Besides that car had been paid with at least seven of your first paychecks, it was special to you. Each penny that had gone into this car, had been hard worked and earned.

”I like them fast?” he looked quite impressed and let his hand slide over the black paint job of your car. You usually would have told him to not do it, didn't like if people touched the paint job, not that anyone would leave scratches or so. But somehow you just let it slide with him, his admiration for the car was somewhat rewarding. “Wanna get in... or want to spend some alone time with Jack?” he rose a single eyebrow, before his cheeks flushed that adorable color again and he rubbed the back of his neck. “The name sure fits the car...” that was a first once again, no judgment or those ridiculous questions of “You named your car?”, “Why would you do that?”. Unlocking the car and getting behind the wheel, you waited for Minseok to get in the passenger's seat and put on his seatbelt. To you it was a fluid motion, sit down, put on the seatbelt and then insert the key. “How fast can it go?” he asked, “Let's say the German “Autobahn”? Was a delight...” you would always pay the extra money to have your car with you. It was the honest truth, that you did not trust any taxi drivers. Especially with the line of work your father was in and what gruesome things he'd already seen and had to solve.

The daughter of a FBI-Agent would always be twenty times more cautious, not that you needed protection with the licensed 45 you owned and the training your father had put you through. If you had to, you could protect yourself, however you much rather not let it get that far anyway. Asking him for the address to the dorm he lived in, you put it into the navigation system that was built into your car and let it guide you through Seoul's street-lamp and neon-signs lit streets. His eyes weren't on the road or the lights passing by, but on you which made you squirm a tiny bit in your seat. “Not that I don't like to get some attention.... but you're staring..” he broke his eyes away from your frame and looked to his lap, hands playing with one another nervously. “Sorry... I just.... was staring...” his words made you break out into laughter, that slow admission he'd been staring that seemed to not only surprise you, but also him.

”Do I look that awesome?” you were joking of course, especially since you were nothing alike any of he beautiful Korean women you had seen in the whole K-business. You were curvy and had tanned skin, which you liked about yourself. You liked your hair color and that it came in bouncy curls. Liked your eye color, that kept people guessing which color popped more, when you wore certain stuff. In general it had taken you a long time to like yourself, with your tattoos that expressed who you were and the clothes you were as you wanted. However you did not look anything, like the cute standard Korea had for their women. Or at least what the media showed for Korea to be beautiful. So therefore you did not expect him to say bluntly as he had “I'd use the word beautiful... but awesome works too... I guess” it startled a chuckle out of you as you parked the car in front of the dorm. “You are quite the worthwhile man, if I may say so....” he just shrugged his shoulders, as to say /Only saying what I'm seeing/. He got out of your car and closed it, to flashing lights of some cameras. Well poor celebrities and their lives with all the paparazzi and fans camping outside of their houses. Thank god once again, for tinted windows and a car, that did look nothing like it would belong to a woman. Stupid society and it's 'supposed' role models for genders.

The next day of course the newspapers were littered with the question, who Exo's Xiumin new friend was. Speculations were for someone from Super Junior or TVXQ, which made you chuckle as no one had even thought about it being a girl. Your assistants and Haru knew of course who the car belonged to, didn't say a word about it though. They didn't like for their friend and employer to be put in the spotlight when she hated it, which was why they had your back. Yet you knew that Haru would one way or another, ask you what it was that had made you take him with your car. The shooting was quickly over, as you only had to shoot Suho and Sehun, to wrap EXO up and take on B.A.P, who had just made their comeback and agreed to take the photoshoot as well.

You later found out that Namjoon had called them and suggested it to them, as he was good friends with Yongguk, the leader of B.A.P. The concept seemed to have been to their liking, as they had agreed to it. The week stretching into three weeks, with more and more people getting in on the book. You had actors and actresses asking if they could, some bands as well and to your delight some girlbands too.

Overwhelmed with work, you didn't think much about Minseok, not that your mind wouldn't linger once or twice over the photos of him, when you looked through your work. Or how sometimes, when a shooting day was too hard, you'd pull up his face to laugh at how cute he was. Who knew he was older than you? You hadn't believed it, when Suho had told you and even pulled up Minseok's birthdate for you to believe him. Working on the photos in the Studio, after “Sistar” had left, you hadn't even noticed how someone had entered. Let in by Haru who had given up to make you stop work and had gone home, after letting the person in. Smelling the food had you stop working and looking at the person who was approaching you, with two bags, one in each hand.

”You really do like chicken...” his voice had your heart beat a little faster, not even understanding how that was possible. “It's chicken...” was all you replied. “You're not by any chance related to Jongin...” a frown on your face, he corrected himself to the name you did know. “Kai... I think he built an altar for chicken in his wardrobe...”, “Knows how to appreciate the heaven sent gift, called chicken...” He took the seat Haru would usually occupy, when you were both working on the computers and the set up, instead of taking the pictures.

”I bet Santa has a special place for angels like you, but... why are you here?” he licked his lips and you felt the need to correct your words. They sounded far harsher than you had meant. “I mean... Why would you spend your free time, bringing chicken to some random girl.... Except for if doing good deeds like this is your thing, then I hope you will be loved by not only Santa, but Jesus and the easter bunny as well... or the moon bunny... Wait is that Japanese? Am I mixing things up... am I making a fool out of myself yet? Please tell me to stop talking...” he laughed and that actually made you stop talking, looking at him with surprise. He hadn't laughed that way in your presence at least. “I called in to ask for your schedule and you seemed quite busy... But then Haru-ssi called me back and told me she wouldn't be able to get you away from the computer... and that I should come and save your eyes...” you would make sure to hit the back of Haru's head for her dramatic nature.

”That and... I wanted to spend time with you... and bring you chicken, cause you said you liked it...” your lips moved into a soft smile and you thanked him, when he handed you one of the chicken boxes. Putting the sauces on the coffee table that was next to the computer table. Where usually drinks and snacks would be on, which were empty by now. The two of you ate in companionable silence, enjoying the food and occasionally asking to either be handed a napkin or one of the sauces it had come with. Once done with your food, you let your head hang back, as you let out a sigh of pure bliss. This had been good and exactly what you needed. “It's not fair you know...” your eyes fell on him, ever the pure honest person you were, you did not make a difference for your feelings. And you had come to like him, a lot even over the weeks of which you had thought about him.

”What isn't?” he asked, wiping his lips with a napkin, before using water from one of the water-bottles to wet his hands and then wipe them with another napkin. “That you are like this....” he was confused and you could see with his brows creasing, almost meeting in the middle. “I will have to leave Korea soon.... and I don't know if I'll be back... when I might even be back...” he didn't say anything, maybe waiting for the rest of your words, like he knew you wanted to say something else, too. “And you make me want to stay longer... when we both know that this can't work.. I mean you're a Kpop Idol... there are girls who cry over you breathing... and I'm a photographer who runs around taking pictures of people like you...” Minseok was silent for a long time, before he opened his mouth. “You said you liked Minseok better than Xiumin right?” not knowing where his point was you nodded.

”I like Minseok better too... because it means that you might like me... without the flashy makeup and clothes, without the band and the stages.... I kinda like you and yes you might leave Korea and I might be in Japan next week, who really knows? I still don't want to just leave this like this. Not when we both seem to like it...” a man of surprises, ,making you laugh so much, making you wonder about him for a lot of things. How could he be just like this, want something that could make both of you sad. /Or happy/ a sudden thought, that crossed your mind, maybe you had to step out of your god damn shell for once and take the offered hand. Or maybe turn around and walk away from it, because it would in the end be complicated and messy even.

Maybe he could sense your insecurity about it, or even hear your almost loud doubts. Because the next words were spoke from someone who had faith in you, more than you thought you'd have in yourself. “How about this... we spend the rest of our time as good as possible, like this even. And then you leave and I... follow my job. And if we happen to meet again, by a random and weird chance... We try it, because meeting twice in this big world... Has to mean something right?”, “But if you meet someone else who moves your heart, you have to promise to not ignore it for a promised made in the past...” he nodded his head. Both of you were adults and pretty much out of that cloudy and beautiful phase, in which love had to be a romantic movie with happy end. Love was messy you knew from experience and so did he.

The last weeks remaining flew by, with him stopping by at the studio as often as he could and you driving him back to the dorms, once you'd eaten together. Never once did he let you pay for the food and not once did you let him pay you for the gas. The weeks were spent talking and getting to know one another, understanding where you stood. What you wanted for the future and what plans you had set for yourselves. They were weeks that you enjoyed more than you would ever admit to yourself, the wish to see him again by chance was growing in your heart steadily.

Packed up and ready to leave, you stopped the others for a second. Quickly and with quite the messy handwriting you had, you wrote on a sticky note. “Let's see if it's a fate-crossed path. To the next time we see again..” before patting it against the door, knowing he'd see it if he came by. If not? Then maybe it was fate once again, after all a cleaner lady or the next one to use the studio, could remove it and throw it away. The chances for Minseok to read it were low and you had not told him which date you were leaving on, or which airport. Simply to give fate or destiny, whatever people wanted to call it, the first kick to the ball, that represented their not yet existing relationship.

Two years passed before you walked down the red-carpet and were photographed by many paparazzi and interviewed along the walk to the hall the MAMA's was going to be held in. You had been asked to be a guest, as your photobook had nearly killed the bestselling records not only in the photographers line-up but also in the book department. Maybe it had been the small stories that had accompanied the photos this time. Anyway you had done great with the books for the countries and the photos of their representatives in all kinds of way. Not only there as a witness of the event, you also had your camera with you, which a lot of people asked about. “I like to know how it all looks, from all angles. The glamorous stage and the funny behind it....” was your answer, even going as far as to take pictures of the paparazzi themselves, because why not acknowledge those who worked to earn a living with the flashing lights?

Your work had garnered you a fanbase and people were screaming for you to notice them and even give them autographs. It still kind of shocked you, that people even knew your name. “I bought your book and I loved it” a young girl who had asked for your autograph told you. You broke into a huge smile and thanked her, “It's because people like you are out there, that I can do the job I love... so I have to thank you...”, “You inspired me to take up the camera too...” she said shyly and you looked around for Haru. Haru had had your two Polaroid cameras with her. Though you had planed to use both in the MAMA's asking people to take Polaroids, you wanted to encourage the girl to run after her dream. Haru stepped to your side and you handed her your camera, to take one of the Polaroid ones. Using the black pen the girl had given you, to sign her book. You signed the side of the camera and handed it to her.

”There is nothing more beautiful than passion.... just run after your dream....” she was close to fainting, tears appearing in her eyes. You wanted to tell her not to cry, but laugh. However you were asked to get inside, due to security reasons. Which was why you only could squeeze her hand once and leave her. Behind you the girls were already screaming for someone, but you had no chance to see who it was. If you had turned your head, you would have probably noticed his gaze on your back. Dressed in that beautiful ballgown, your hair done in an artful knot and Haru by your side like usual.

Seated at your table, as some attendant had directed you. You noticed you had a great view of the stage and the people around you. Probably a silent ask for you, to take good pictures while seated to watch the show. People filled the hall and soon it was apparent that some had to share tables, as this time more artists than ever had been invited. You were looking through the photos on your camera, for those you had already taken on your way there and during your walk down the red-carpet. When someone's voice caught your attention, your head lifting from the small display, to a face you hadn't seen in two years. “I guess we can add fate, to the people who like me...” his smile was breath taking, after two years apart. And many nights in which you had thought about him and sometimes even pathetically looked at his pictures. There he was in flesh and a beautiful tuxedo with a bowtie. His hair had a rose-golden color, which did still suit him perfectly. “I guess we can...”

The rest of EXO was seated with you and Haru, Minseok taking the place right to your side, his hand reached for yours underneath the table and he leaned forward to whisper into your ear, as the first act had taken the stage. Music was blasting and people were cheering, so he had to whisper into your ear. It tickled, to have his breath fan your neck and his lips almost touch your earlobe. “I want to try this... you and I.... Because I couldn't forget you....” thank god the lights were dimmed, because your cheeks were heating up. Squeezing his hand in return, you wanted to try it as well. “They said those who wait for a love, are fools....” you whispered into his ear now, because there was no other way to communicate, with the music. “Why not be a little foolish... And this is the one and only time I will say it... but the surprise photocard thing? That you have with your albums sucks... I bought it four times and I got twice Sehun, once Lay and once Kai...” he laughed, which died in the sound of the next act, but someone moved the camera to the two of you. Him laughing and you rolling your eyes, before you both saw yourselves on the small screen. Which got you to laugh now and him laugh even harder, the other EXO member's were confused and Haru could only guess what had occurred, but for that moment? You didn't much care, people would talk, youtube would have one thousand and one reaction and speculation videos. But in that tiny moment, you were just going to laugh about all of this.

Seemed like you had to cut romance movies and novels some slack here... your life felt a little like one now.


End file.
